


Sunrise on Csilla

by chaos_monkey, ZsforSs



Series: Best Laid Plans [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Thranto, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Gratuitous Cheunh, Imprisonment, Jealous Nightswan, M/M, Nightswan Fix-It, Porn With Plot, There's no STIs in Space, Voyeurism, he deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: Nightswan finds himself imprisoned aboard the ISDChimaera- but with an unexpected offer of.. release.
Relationships: Nevil Cygni | Nightswan/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Best Laid Plans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695220
Comments: 87
Kudos: 92





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will come every few days ~~or when we run out of patience to wait any longer~~

He spent his first eight hours aboard the ISD _Chimaera_ in a bacta tank. He didn't remember much of that- beyond a brief impression of red eyes on the other side of the glass.

After he got flushed from the tank he was manhandled into a grey jumpsuit and hauled to a tiny cell by _four_ stormtroopers. That was definitely overkill, but he didn't tell them that.

Vanto was waiting in the brig, though he didn't do anything but watch as the stormtroopers shoved him into a tiny cell and sealed him in.

Nightswan examined his new living quarters, the whole cell was barely five feet wide and only about eight feet long. More than half the room's length and width was taken up by the narrow cot on the right wall that was definitely not long enough for him. On the far wall, exactly opposite the door was a toilet. At least it was better than a pissbucket.

Nightswan sighed, and sat on his new bed, leaning back against the wall. Well, he was fucked now.

He heard the quiet hum of an engine start up nearby. Before he had time to wonder what the heck _that_ was the wall of his cell opposite his bed began to slide away revealing a transparasteel barrier separating him from an interrogation room beyond.

The room was larger than his cell and overbright. There was a desk and chair set up facing his cell less than half a meter from the transparasteel. The rest of the room was empty.

Well, except for Vanto. The Imperial was leaning against the side of the desk, watching him.

“What if I'd been taking a whizz?” Nightswan asked, more as a desire to fluster Vanto than from any concern for his privacy.

“I was there when you came out of the bacta,” Vanto said. Nightswan _did not_ remember _that_ at all. “I've already seen your ass.”

 _I've seen yours too,_ Nightswan thought. Surely _that_ would get a reaction from the Imperial.

He refrained though, he'd save that _tidbit_ for when Thrawn made an appearance.

Vanto pulled his datapad from his jacket and in a bored tone asked, “Do you have any food allergies?”

Nightswan blinked. He'd made a point of avoiding arrests but he knew this was not how bookings usually went.

“No,” Nightswan said. “I do have a topical allergy to most fabric softeners.”

“That won't be a problem,” Vanto said flatly. “Are you allergic to any medications?”

“Probably should have asked that before dumping me in a bacta tank,” Nightswan pointed out.

“I'll put that down as a _no_ then?” Vanto said. “And you were dying you know, we didn't have much choice.”

“You could have let me die.”

Vanto just _frowned_ at him. “You could have surrendered,” he said softly.

“No I couldn't,” Nightswan said. When the _Chimaera_ had come out of nowhere and caught them off guard everyone had known they weren't going to surrender. He didn't actually know if anyone else had survived the assault.

Vanto sighed. “Stubborn,” he murmured so softly Nightswan wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly.

“The Admiral will speak to you shortly,” Vanto said and left.

'Shortly' apparently meant something different in the Imperial Navy than it did for the rest of the galaxy.

Admittedly he didn't have a chrono, but it _felt_ like he sat there for about three hours.

 _Finally_ Thrawn arrived, striding into the room with his hands clasped behind his back. Nightswan inhaled sharply but kept his face under control.

He couldn't help remembering the last time he'd seen Thrawn... bad idea.

Now wasn't the time to be picturing what Thrawn looked like _absolutely railing_ his aide in a hotel room.

“I have a proposition for you,” Thrawn said.

Nightswan swallowed hard. He nodded, unable to think of a reply that wasn't riddled in innuendo.

Thrawn sat at the desk, folding his hands neatly on top. “You seem uneasy.”

Nghtswan scoffed, “Not sure if you've been held in Imperial custody before, it's a little nerve-wracking.”

Thrawn nodded, still maddeningly calm. “I wanted to discuss your future.”

“Sounds delightful. Are you going to be torturing me for information yourself or handing me off to the ISB?”

“It depends,” Thrawn said. “I also have another alternative for you to consider.”

And then he didn't say anything. Thrawn just sat there watching him until he shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat. “Go on.”

“I want to offer you a job,” Thrawn said.

Nightswan laughed. “You want me to _join the Empire?_ ”

“No. I want you to go to the Chiss Ascendancy and use your talents to assist my people.”

“You _what?_ ”

“You are an immensely gifted individual. You should be allowed to continue your fight against evil. My people could use your help.”

“So I can stay in Imperial custody and probably be tortured and killed or I can fuck off to your homeworld and do... something,” Nightswan said. “It's not much of a choice.”

“I had intended to offer you this opportunity under less duress but circumstances were not ideal.”

“Yeah I remember the part where I almost died,” Nightswan snapped.

“Staying in the Empire is not automatically a death sentence,” Thrawn pointed out. “If you cooperate with our inquiries you could just be imprisoned. Perhaps even work out a deal to be released.”

Nightswan scoffed, “Still so naive Admiral? I'm not leaving Imperial lockup unless I take your deal. So I guess I will.”

Thrawn nodded. “You'll need to learn Sy Bisti. Commander Vanto will be coming in to teach you in the next few weeks while I arrange your safe passage.” He stood.

“Wait!” Nightswan said.

Thrawn cocked a thin eyebrow.

“How did you know where we were?” Nightswan asked. “You came out of hyperspace right on top of us.”

“Ask me in Sy Bisti, and I will tell you.”

And with that Thrawn activated something on his datapad that made the wall panels slide shut between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Thrawn had the decency to let him stew over his decision for the night. He stayed alone in his bare cell long enough to be delivered two meals- shoved through a slot in the door by a droid- and to get a few hours of fitful sleep.

The sliding panel opened after 'breakfast' revealing Vanto. “Are you still going to do this?”

“Yes Vanto. I've no interest in dying yet.”

Vanto nodded and sat _on_ the desk, putting him less than a foot from the divider. “Alright then, let's start with figuring out how much Sy Bisti you already know.”

* * *

Vanto was _smart._

Nightswan knew he must have been or Thrawn wouldn't have kept him around. No matter how good a fuck he was.

But knowing was not the same as watching Vanto work. He'd asked Vanto about the numbers he was always running during their lessons- in Sy Bisti in the hope that he'd be more likely to get an answer that way. Except Vanto had answered in Sy Bisti, and he'd lost the thread of what Vanto was saying not long after Vanto started talking about 'inventory management.'

On one memorable occasion Thrawn had commed Vanto from the bridge while Eli was walking him through conjugating verbs, and Vanto had kept writing out verb examples while answering Thrawn's questions about shipping patterns in MidRim planets without faltering.

Vanto was usually there daily, though the length of the lessons varied wildly. And now and then he'd just get a datapad with Sy Bisti lessons on it with his food.

Thrawn only made the occasional appearance, and when he deigned to show himself he only spoke in Sy Bisti, to Nightswan's increasing frustration.

He was saving his big question for later, once his Sy Bisti was better. But today he had another question.

“When I leave,” Nightswan said carefully. He thought his Sy Bisti was good enough for this. “Where exactly am I going?”

Thrawn nodded. “You will rendezvous with Admiral Ar'alani's ship, the _Steadfast._ ” Nightswan was glad Vanto had started him out with military vocabulary. “She will then deliver you to Csilla, the Chiss homeworld, and into the care of my elder brother, Mitth'ras'safis.”

“You have a _brother?_ ”

“Indeed,” Thrawn said. “His core name is _Thrass,_ which may be easier for you to remember.”

Core name? So was- “What's _your_ full name?”

“Mitth'raw'nuruodo,” Thrawn said. “I should mention that among the Chiss it is expected you use their full names unless you are a close associate.”

“So I should practice saying Mithrassifis.”

Thrawn _smirked._ “Yes.”

“I said it wrong didn't I?” Nightswan asked.

“You did.”

“Say it again?”

“No.”

* * *

Vanto was more helpful. “Mitth'ras'safis,” he said slowly.

“Mith'ras'safis.”

Vanto grimaced. “Close. Watch my mouth. _Mitth._ ”

Nightswan didn't find staring at Eli's lips particularly helpful. It brought up distracting memories. But after a few more repetitions he did manage to say Mitth correctly.

“Mitth is their family name?” Nightswan asked.

“Yes. Though not all Chiss use them,” Vanto said. And continued with the Chiss culture lesson. “Mitth is one of the Ruling Houses- The Chiss essentially have an oligarchy. Though I've been informed never to call it that.”

“And then the middle part is their given name. What's the last part?”

Vanto shrugged sheepishly. “I have _no idea._ ”

“Fair enough,” Nightswan said. And since Vanto was in a question answering mood... He recalled one of the phrases Thrawn had said repeatedly during his and Vanto's marathon fuck. “What does 'ch'eo ch'acah' mean?’

Vanto blushed and looked away for a moment.

“That's Cheunh not Sy Bisti,” he said. “And I'm not teaching you Cheunh.”

“Cheunh being the native Chiss language?”

Vanto nodded.

“So then why am I learning Sy Bisti instead of Cheunh?”

“Because my Cheunh isn't good enough to teach you and Thr- the Admiral doesn't have time to teach you. You'll have to learn once you get to the Ascendancy. _Now,_ we were working on verbs.”

* * *

He was running out of time, Vanto told him he'd be leaving soon. And that his Sy Bisti was about as good as it could get. Which meant it was time to get some answers from Thrawn.

“How did you find me?” Nightswan finally asked.

“Based on the information you had on Admiral Walt's movements, establishing a staging area out in the system's outer asteroid belt was the most logical course of action. It was simply a matter of surveilling the most likely locations for you to set up your operation,” Thrawn explained.

“How would you know what information I had on Walt's movements?”

“Because Eli and I fed you incorrect information on his movements that night you bugged my hotel room on Naboo.”

Nightswan bristled, “You want to tell me the truth?” They must have found the bug after he'd turned off the feed.

Thawn reclined in his seat and steepled his hands in front of him. “I did.”

“You wouldn't have spent all night fucking your boytoy if you knew I was watching.”

“Or we would have. Because we knew you would think that,” Thrawn said coolly. His eyes burning into Nightswan. “Did you watch us all night then? Alone in your room? Did you touch yourself while you watched us?”

Nightswan swallowed hard, his jaw twitching. “You're bluffing. You found the bug later and are trying to cover your ass now.”

Thrawn smirked, “Perhaps a ... _demonstration_ is in order.”

Plonking himself down on his cot, Nightswan raised his eyebrows in challenge and waited. 

He fully expected Thrawn to suddenly have an excuse for not being able to ‘demonstrate’ after all, and was in the middle of working out an appropriately snide remark when Thrawn… smirked. Again. And picked up his comlink. 

“Commander Vanto, respond,” Thrawn said briskly, in Basic. 

A brief silence; then, “Vanto here, sir.” 

“Are you occupied at the moment, Commander?” 

Nightswan rolled his eyes with a quiet huff. They had probably planned this whole charade ahead of time. 

“No sir, I just went off shift. Did you need something?” 

Thrawn angled his chair partly towards the divider and kept staring straight at Nightswan while talking, switching back to Sy Bisti again. “As a matter of fact, I do. I’m with the prisoner and could use your… help.” 

A very slight pause, and then Vanto’s voice was tinged with amusement as he answered, also in Sy Bisti. “Oh, really? I’m just in my quarters, I can come down there if you need me… _sir._ ” 

“That may not be necessary,” Thrawn said, his tone getting… warmer. “He refuses to believe we knowingly fed him intel on Naboo.” 

“Is that so?” Vanto said, his quiet chuckle lightly distorted over the comm. “Well, anything I can do to help, of course.” 

Nightswan swallowed hard. It was all a bluff. It had to be. They were just stringing him along until… until— 

“Tell me, Eli,” Thrawn said, leaning back further in his chair and spreading his knees wider. Nightswan’s gaze darted down and back up again as the admiral rested a hand on his thigh. “What are you wearing right now?” 

“Matter of fact, I was in the middle of getting changed when you commed. So I’m not wearing a whole lot, as it happens.” 

“And what exactly would that be?” Thrawn asked, a crooked smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. His burning red gaze was still fixed on Nightswan, who fought the urge to tug at the collar of his jumpsuit. 

“Just my pants,” came the reply. “And nothin’ else.” 

“Take them off, please.” 

The muted thump of a comlink being set down, some rustling and what sounded like the creak of bedsprings; and then Vanto was back. 

“You should know, I really meant _nothing_ else,” he said, his voice sounding closer to the microphone now than before. Close enough to pick up the sounds of his breathing. Which seemed to be… speeding up just a little. 

Nightswan shifted on his cot before he caught himself. Thrawn saw it though, and cocked his head in an obvious question. 

“That proves absolutely nothing,” Nightswan scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. 

He didn’t expect the admiral to look pleased at his disbelief. 

“He remains unconvinced, it seems,” Thrawn said into his comlink. 

“Pity,” came Vanto’s voice. “Bet he’d believe us if he saw what I was doing right now.” 

“And what is that, Eli?” 

“Mm… well I’m just lying here in bed alone, buck naked and thinkin’ about you, Thrawn.” A heavy exhale of breath; then, “Thinking about you and touching myself. Imagining it’s you doing it… Wishing you were bending me over that desk you’re sitting at right now.” 

“Tell me how hard that makes you,” Thrawn said, and that throaty hint of a growl was back, just like Nightswan had heard back on Naboo. 

Another huff of breath, this one tinged with an unmistakable moan. “Gods, I’m so hard already, Thrawn… I want you so bad right now. Want you to touch yourself for me too. Let him watch you getting hard for me under your uniform.” 

Nightswan twitched as Thrawn’s hand slid slowly, deliberately higher on his own thigh, knees spreading wider as he reached his crotch and squeezed himself through his pants with a humming sort of sigh. Without ever looking away from Nightswan. 

_Fuck._

They weren’t bluffing. 

They weren’t bluffing, _Admiral Thrawn_ was dirty-talking his boyfriend and stroking himself through his pants while Nightswan watched, and they were both fucking getting off on it. 

Nightswan squirmed, trying to ignore the fact that the two of them really weren’t the _only_ ones getting off on it. 

He failed. Pretty miserably. 

Vanto was still moaning breathlessly over the comm, the obvious theatrical edge to it doing nothing to make the sounds any less frustratingly _hot,_ and Thrawn… Thrawn was ordering his commander to fuck himself on his own fingers in an absolutely unfairly sultry voice, while lazily rubbing his obviously-hard cock through his uniform and staring straight at Nightswan through the transparasteel barrier. 

Nightswan felt his breath coming faster, his own dick stiffening slowly in his pants and a flush rising in his face when Thrawn’s gaze tracked down his body and back up again. There was no privacy whatsoever in this damnable cell, _no_ way for Nightswan to hide his own reaction from Thrawn’s piercing gaze. 

He knew, really, that if he wanted this to stop, all he had to do was back down and admit he believed them after all— and yes, of course he did believe it, how could he _not_ at this point— but… 

Thrawn groaned, his hips rolling to grind his erection up into his own palm, and Nightswan’s cock twitched against his leg. 

At the very least, this would give him prime jerk-off material for a good long time. And it was no doubt the closest he would ever get to what _Vanto_ apparently got on a very regular basis. So why the fuck not enjoy it while he could? If Thrawn wanted to play this game with him, he sure as hell wasn’t going to turn it down.

“I believe I may require your presence after all, Commander,” Thrawn was saying, still gazing at Nightswan through heavy-lidded red eyes. 

“I’ll be right down,” Vanto said instantly; and the connection went dead. 

Thrawn stood, adjusting himself quickly inside his pants and tugging the long front of his uniform tunic properly into place. “Have we convinced you, yet?” he asked casually, as though he hadn’t just been… _fondling_ himself two meters away from Nightswan half a minute ago. 

“Nope,” Nightswan answered, doing his level best to keep his breathing steady and his voice under control. 

Thrawn’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly in a mild expression of surprise. “No?” 

“Nuh-uh,” Nightswan said again, shrugging and well aware of the fact that he had a very visible tent in his pants. “For all I know that wasn’t even Vanto on the other end. Droids can be programmed with _pret-_ ty convincing voice modulators.” 

“What possible reason could I have for going to such lengths merely to convince you we knowingly fed you information?” Thrawn asked, amusement clear in his voice. 

“I have no idea,” Nightswan said flippantly. “You’re the tactical mastermind, not me.” 

Thrawn paused, his expression shifting. Becoming more serious. 

“You underappreciate yourself if you truly believe that,” he finally said. Nightswan flushed, and a smirk touched Thrawn’s dark lips. “But I do not think you do.” 

Nightswan was saved from coming up with an answer by the door to the interrogation room hissing open to admit Commander Eli Vanto, looking perhaps a touch flushed but otherwise entirely professional. 

That veneer of presentability disappeared the instant the door locked behind him again with a metallic _click._

“Hey,” he said with a grin and a smouldering look for Thrawn. 

Tossing his datapad carelessly onto the desktop as he crossed the room in a few quick strides, Vanto rounded the desk and Thrawn pulled him immediately into an embrace. An extremely _intimate_ embrace. 

Shoving down the jealousy that flared in the pit of his stomach, Nightswan took advantage of their momentary distraction to adjust himself more comfortably in his pants. And if his hand lingered a little longer on his own cock than absolutely necessary, well, that was his business. 

The two Imperials finally stopped making out long enough to look at him, and Nightswan quickly jerked his hand away and pretended he’d been doing no such thing. 

“He remains unconvinced,” Thrawn was murmuring into Eli’s ear. 

“Does he now?” Vanto said with a chuckle, tilting his head to give Thrawn access to mouth at his neck and shooting Nightswan a challenging look. “I wonder what else we could do to prove it to his… satisfaction.” 

Thrawn glanced up as well, and Nightswan shrugged again, trying for unimpressed and probably making it about halfway there. Leaning back against the wall, he laced his fingers behind his head and raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

Eli grinned and Thrawn returned to mouthing at his neck, burrowing under his collar and pushing him back against the short edge of the desk. Vanto’s head tilted back, mouth falling open in a throaty sigh as Thrawn unfastened his tunic. He wasn’t wearing anything under the uniform top, and Thrawn pulled away just long enough to run his eyes down Eli’s bared torso with an appreciative smirk before returning to his work at the hollow of his aide’s throat. 

Bottom lip caught between his teeth, Vanto reached down while Thrawn mouthed at his neck to yank his own fly open and shimmy his pants down his hips. He wasn’t wearing anything under _those,_ either. 

They got to it quickly after that. With frequent, blush-filled glances towards Nightswan, Vanto shoved Thrawn’s tunic out of the way without bothering to undo it, quickly unfastening the admiral’s fly and pulling his cock out to a deep, shaky groan from Thrawn. Thrawn finally straightened up, spinning Eli around and bending him over the desk with his tunic rucked up to his ribs and his pants still only halfway down his thighs. 

Fisting his hands in the thin sheets of his cot to keep them off his own straining erection, Nightswan had to stifle a groan as he watched Thrawn lining himself up behind Vanto, who was already panting, his breath fogging up the shiny surface of the desk. 

Some distant, analytical part of Nightswan’s brain that was still at least partly functional noted that it maybe wasn’t surprising these two would enjoy this sort of thing. Their relationship was _entirely_ against Imperial Navy regs, so it probably made a pretty nice change from having to constantly keep even the most innocuous hints of familiarity under wraps. 

The rest of Nightswan’s brain, however, was… otherwise occupied. 

The view was infinitely better like this than it had been on the small, scuffed screen of his datapad back on Naboo. If he’d thought he could see and hear everything _then,_ it was nothing compared to this. He almost dropped a hand down to touch himself again as he watched, but felt… strangely exposed at the idea. 

No, better to just watch and let this entire show burn itself into his memory. He could take care of himself later. In _private._

That wound up being a whole lot easier said than done, though. After only a few minutes of watching them go at it— Vanto practically drooling all over the desk, Thrawn nailing him from behind while jerking him off onto the floor and both of them being incredibly _loud_ about it all— Nightswan was seriously considering just giving up and coming in his jumpsuit before the other two had even finished. And the way Thrawn kept staring at him through the divider _while_ fucking Vanto’s brains out really was _not_ helping. 

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, he really wasn’t sure, Thrawn and Vanto didn’t take long at all this time; and Nightswan managed, barely, to wait until they were gone before frantically jamming a hand down his pants with a groan. 

Fucking _hells,_ he needed to get laid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a note from Chaos - I am *dying* to know if anyone caught the little Emperor's New Groove reference I snuck into this chapter)


	3. Interlude

He didn't see Thrawn or Vanto again for two days, and when he did Vanto appeared in the middle of his rest cycle with a pair of stormtroopers.

“You're being transferred,” Vanto told him before he was tackled and cuffed by the troopers.

“Transferred where?” Nightswan asked. But Vanto didn't answer. The rest of the trip was awkward and silent. When they got to the hangar Vanto dismissed the troopers and shoved him toward a waiting shuttle.

“So you enjoying pushing me around?” Nightswan hissed.

“Did you expect me to be nice to you in front of the troopers? Or to escort a prisoner on my own?”

Fair, he guessed. Still he'd feel better if Vanto would uncuff him.

Thrawn was waiting on the shuttle's bridge- and appeared to be the only one on board.

“Thank you Eli,” Thrawn said.

“Piece of cake,” Vanto said. He slipped past Nightswan to kiss Thrawn deeply.

Nightswan noticed a small bag on the co-pilot's seat. And it looked like there were already coordinates programmed into the navicomputer.

Wow they were really going at it. “I know you two get off on this but I assume we're on a schedule?”

Vanto laughed and finally stepped away. “See you soon?” he murmured to Thrawn.

“Very soon _ch'eo ch'acah._ ”

After a little more nuzzling that Nightswan did his best to ignore Vanto finally uncuffed him.

“Good luck,” Vanto said. He handed Nightswan his datapad, and left.

“There are supplies for you on board and I believe Eli has provided you with study material on the datapad. Once I disembark you will pilot the ship clear of the hangar and engage the hyperdrive. Your destination is already programmed in. It will be a long trip to the rendezvous.”

“You're welcome by the way,” Nightswan said. “Since I'm going to go wandering off into the Unknown Region so you don't have to live without your little boyfriend.”

Thrawn's eyes narrowed. Whether at the slight at Vanto or the slight against his judgement, Nightswan wasn't sure.

“I am sending the person I feel can best help my people,” Thrawn said firmly.

“Right, because _I'm_ a better candidate than the math genius who not only knows Sy Bisti but also some Cheunh already. And who doesn't have a criminal record.”

Thrawn's expression closed off again. “You have your own unique talents. I am sure you will do well in the Ascendancy.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Nightswan said. “Do I get a goodbye kiss too?”

* * *

Once he was in hyperspace Nightswan checked the 'supplies' he'd been sent off with. Soap, a toothbrush, and one change of clothes- an outfit mimicking what he’d been wearing when he’d been captured.

Such luxury.

The datapad had datapackets on Sy Bisti, basic information on the Chiss, and a Cheunh primer.

 _Ch'eo ch'acah_ meant “my love.”


	4. Chapter 4

After almost three months of being more or less confined to his rooms aboard the _Steadfast_ he was finally on Csilla.

He'd gotten off on the wrong foot with Admiral Ar'alani, and after a disastrous trip to the bridge- though he honestly wasn't sure what exactly he'd done to piss the woman off- he'd been relegated to a tiny portion of the ship. With only the officer assigned to teach him Cheunh for company. Nightswan was pretty sure his teacher had been assigned to him as a punishment.

His Cheunh was apparently “terrible but mostly understandable.” Which was not ideal considering most Chiss didn't speak anything else. Senior Commander Cinsar had reassured him that 'the Syndic' spoke Sy Bisti, so at least he wouldn't have to resort to charades with Thrawn's brother.

_Thrawn's brother._

He still had no idea how to deal with that- did this brother look like Thrawn? Act like him? He could acknowledge to himself that he had a _thing_ for Thrawn, and that it was utterly hopeless. He wasn't anything like over Thrawn though.

And now he had run out of time.

Ar'alani had collected him from his quarters. He'd walked off the _Steadfast_ with the clothes on his back and the datapad Vanto had given him.

The first surprise was that he wasn't cold. But- surprise number two- they were underground.

There was a giant shaft in the ceiling, Nightswan noted, but the _Steadfast_ and several other ships were scattered around a _huge_ hangar cut out of the rock. It was late when they arrived, and besides the other Chiss leaving the _Steadfast_ there weren't many other people around.

Ar'alani led him across the landing platform toward a collection of landspeeders.

There was a tall Chiss- taller than Thrawn- with waist length blue-black hair standing near the speeders. He was dressed casually to Nightswan's eyes, in fitted black pants and high boots, a white open necked shirt under a maroon jacket.

He was looking over something on a datapad at first but then he looked up-

This must be Thrass. He had the same eyes and high cheeks as Thrawn. Thrass' nose was thinner, though, and his lips fuller.

He smiled- at Ar'alani- and Nightswan's stomach flip-flopped.

“Admiral,” the man said in Cheunh. “It's good to see you.”

They sounded nothing alike, that was a relief.

He moved like he would have liked to hug the Admiral but settled for a firm clasp of hands.

“It's good to see you too,” Ar'alani replied. “And not only because I'll be _tenar_ of this _ch'atetin'bot_ your brother _bit'cut'icsu'en._ ” Nightswan didn't know some of those words but the gist of her meaning was clear.

“We both deeply appreciate you,” Thrass said.

And then he was the focus of those bright eyes. “You would be Nightswan yes?” Thrass asked, mercifully in Sy Bisti not Cheunh.

“Yes,” Nightswan said. The traditional greeting he was supposed to say had completely left his mind. “Uh, hi.”

Thrass grinned. “Hello,” he said. “I imagine you already know my name, but for formality's sake, I am Syndic Mitth'ras'safis. Thrass will be sufficient though.”

Nightswan nodded, mutely. The air smelled strange, faintly musky but Nightswan wasn’t sure if Thrass was wearing cologne or if Csilla just smelled like that.

Thrass turned back to Ar'alani, swapping to Cheunh again. “You've Admiral-y matters to attend to don't you?”

“Regrettably,” she said, not looking sorry at all.

“Then we'll get out of your hair,” Thrass said, and beckoned Nightswan to follow him.

Thrass led him to a strange, sleek, two-seated speeder, and even opened the door for Nightswan. He slid awkwardly into the passenger seat completely unsure what he was supposed to be doing. Should he thank Thrass?

Thrass seemed unconcerned, and simply hopped into the pilot's seat. He started the speeder and maneuvered them off through a maze of broad tunnels. There were lights in the tunnels but nothing else beyond a few speeders heading the other way. They moved through these, to Nightswan anyway, identical tunnels in silence for a long time until Thrass finally spoke.

“Shall I call you Nightswan, or is there some other name you would prefer?”

He considered. He could tell Thrass any name, one of his numerous aliases like Cygni, or maybe, his actual name. But no one had called him that in years, and it felt ...like pretending that he was still that person.

“Nightswan will work,” he said.

Thrass nodded. “How much do you know about the Chiss?”

“Not much,” Nightswan admitted. “Mostly I've just been working on my Cheunh.”

Thrass hummed. “Regrettably we don't have time to take a tour.”

Nightswan looked around the featureless tunnel they were in. What exactly was there to take a tour of?

Before he could say that though the speeder shot out into the bright streets of a crowded city.

He thought he was outside for a moment but as his eyes adjusted he realized they were in a giant cavern, the ceiling far above speckled with small points of light.

“Bioluminescent Fungi,” Thrass said, answering a question Nightswan hadn't asked. “It's actually quite tasty. Welcome to Vizantin'bi by the way.”

The city was a mish-mash of older buildings covered in cream colored plaster and clearly newer buildings of glass and durasteel. All the buildings shared rounded edges, and large swaths of brightly colored banners draped over the buildings. There wasn't any rhyme or reason to the banners as far as Nightswan could discern.

The people they passed were all in primarily neutral tones- with bright pops of color, not unlike Thrass's jacket.

They passed another speeder full of teenagers heading toward the hangar, a young woman in a striking yellow dress smoking on a porch, and some kind of outdoor cafe selling skewers of _something._ The cafe was busy but the rest of the town seemed fairly quiet- it was rather late though.

Thrass took a sharp right and headed toward the closest looming outer wall of the cavern, away from the city center. The road sloped up significantly and Nightswan thought they might be heading for another tunnel- but then they pulled up in front of a large home built into the cavern wall. A long maroon banner hung from an upper window.

As they got out of the speeder Thrass ran his fingers back through his long hair and flicked it over his shoulder.

Nightswan's stomach flip-flopped again, but he ignored it.

Thrass smiled at him. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? I know you must be tired but there are some matters I'd like to discuss with you tonight.”

“I'm fine,” Nightswan assured him.

Thrass led him through a strange entryway- the walls and floors were entirely made of grey light panels that lit up a soft pinkish color when you walked on or touched them. About halfway across Nightswan realized he was staring at Thrass’ ass and made an effort to look elsewhere. It was a nice ass but he _really shouldn’t._ It was asking for trouble. There wasn’t much else to see though. Once they left the entry they moved through a series of dark panelled hallways and past many doors until they took a lift up several floors.

Finally Thrass led him into a study, with wood walls and of course, maroon carpet. There was a desk off to one side and a pair of couches arranged in an intimate sitting area on the other.

Thrass led him over to the sitting area, gesturing to one couch and sitting on the other one.

Nightswan settled awkwardly onto the plush couch. He'd gathered Thrawn's family was well-off. You didn't get called a 'Ruling House' if you weren't. But this was all... a lot. A lot on top of the new planet populated with a new unfamiliar alien race and no other humans in sight. He hoped Thrass didn't want to talk for too long. He was tired and felt like his emotions were too close to his skin.

And Thrass was distractingly attractive. He really didn't need _another_ crush on top of everything else.

“Well?” he asked. “What did you want to talk about? Thrawn didn't bother to tell me what he was sending me to you for. I'm a little surprised he didn't have me stay with the CDF.”

“Given your criminal history and general disdain for authority it would be inadvisable for you to join the CDF, even if they would have you,” Thrass said bluntly.

“Yeah, your Admiral didn't seem to like me much.”

Thrass smirked. “Oh she _didn't._ But that's besides the point. I feel you can be of more use here, with me.”

“How's that exactly?” The Mitth brothers did seem to share a knack for talking around the point. “Because right now I feel more like a zoo animal.”

“You have experience with politics, do you not?” Thrass asked. “You are at least more versed than my brother in the art of _playing nice._ ”

“In the Empire maybe, but I left all my connections behind,” Nightswan pointed out.

Thrass waved a hand like that _didn't matter._ “I doubt the methods for gaining them are much different. From what I've read of Thrawn's reports, politics are not so different in the Empire as they are in the Ascendancy. Besides, I have plenty of my own contacts.” Thrass leaned forward. “But those are not your only talents. Thrawn made much of your abilities to get resources past customs and planetary security. I am hoping you would be willing to use those talents to help me track down something of tremendous value that was stolen several years ago.”

“It's been missing for years and you only just noticed it was missing?” That didn't make a damn bit of sense.

Thrass nodded.“Yes. Its... _theft_ was concealed. By someone- or someones very powerful.”

Ah. They had some kind of shady political dealings going on then. For all Thrawn sung its praises, the Ascendancy really wasn't so different from the Empire.

“And you want me to help you find it.” Nightswan sighed. “Well, I don't see why not. That's why I'm here isn't it?”

“Indeed,” Thrass said. “But it is good to have your commitment. I have collected all the relevant information in a datapad for you, and we will be leaving tomorrow to visit the location of the theft.”

Nightswan huffed. “You must have been real sure I'd help you out.”

“Well, as you said, that is why you're here...” Thrass trailed off. He openly studied Nightswan for a moment before asking. “How are you finding your stay in the Ascendancy?”

“I've only been here an hour- not counting the time I was on the _Steadfast,_ ” Nightswan said shortly. “Are we moving on to inane small talk already?”

“I was attempting to gracefully transition us into discussing the bantha in the room,” Thrass said. “But I can be direct if you prefer.”

“Please do.”

Thrass looked straight into his eyes. “You're aroused.”

Nightswan nearly choked. “...I'm not,” he protested.

“Oh you really _are,_ ” Thrass purred.

Thrass reclined back in his seat and studied Nightswan with a smirk on his lips before explaining.

“Chiss are able to see fluctuations in temperature- specifically body temperature,” he said. “Your face and chest flushed dramatically just now, and are still flushed. And there was a spike of heat _lower_ when we were introduced, which has not dissipated. Oh, and another spike later when I did _this_.”

Thrass dragged a hand back through his hair, and with a flick of his wrist flipped his long black tresses back over his shoulder.

The heat curling in Nightswan's stomach flared again, and that goddamn beautiful blue bastard grinned knowingly. Thrass stood and moved over to sit beside Nightswan, sliding right up beside him. The faint musky smell was back, but now it was clear it was Thrass who smelled like that. Nightswan swallowed hard and held Thrass’ curious gaze.

“Would you mind if I touched your face?” Thrass asked. “Your… facial hair is intriguing.”

It was _almost_ an innocent request. He hadn't shaved in a day and did have decent stubble. Nightswan had realized Chiss didn't grow facial hair almost immediately upon coming aboard the _Steadfast._ Thrass wasn't the first person to ask about his face- or request to touch it. Of course Thrass _clearly_ had ulterior motives, the hand casually resting on Nightswan's thigh was proof enough of that.

“Sure,” Nightswan said, trying to ignore the way his pulse had started fluttering in the hollow of his throat. And the fact that this was probably a really bad idea. 

Thrass leaned in— and rubbed his _cheek_ against Nightswan's jaw. 

Nightswan froze in his seat as Thrass pulled back again, his face lit up with genuine delight. 

Which was just, _fuck_ he was gorgeous.

“Is this how you treat all your guests?” Nightswan asked. He even managed a mostly normal sounding tone despite the butterflies holding a sudden dance party in his stomach. 

Thrass chuckled. “Only the ones I like.” But he leaned back a bit, putting a bit more space between them, and took his hand off Nightswan’s thigh. “I suppose I am being a bit forward, but you can’t blame me for being curious,” he sighed. “I’ve heard a lot about humans in general and you in particular from my brother. And you certainly are… intriguing.”

Nightswan felt a flush heat his face as Thrass gave him a lingering once-over before continuing, “But if you’d prefer, we can call it a night. You must be tired.” 

“I’m not… _that_ tired,” Nightswan hedged. Thrass had given him the perfect excuse to go to bed and think about this a little more, and he knew he _should_ be taking the out. “But…” 

He hesitated again. 

_But I’ve still got a pretty bad crush on your brother and that’s probably the shittiest reason ever to sleep with someone._

“I know,” Thrass said. 

“You don’t—” 

“I think you don’t understand how thorough my brother’s report on you was. I could have had it bound into a book. _I know,_ ” Thrass repeated, amusement clear in his voice as he leaned in close again. “I am suggesting all this knowing _exactly_ what I am getting myself into.”

“What am _I_ getting myself into?” Nightswan asked.

“Tonight. Anything beyond that we can discuss later,” Thrass said almost flippantly, like they were debating their weekend plans.

As Thrass closed in further, Nightswan thought he was going to kiss him— but instead Thrass brought his face up cheek to cheek with Nightswan’s, nuzzling him lightly again. 

“You wouldn’t be the first person to wind up in my bed wishing you were in my brother’s,” Thrass murmured, his breath warm as it tickled over Nightswan’s ear. “But I like a _challenge,_ and so far no one’s called me the wrong name… though I doubt most of them remembered their own names at the time, let alone _mine._ ” 

Nightswan’s resolve was crumbling fast. He was uncomfortably hard already, and Thrass no doubt knew it. And he _wanted_ this. Wanted _Thrass._ Badly. 

Nightswan turned his head slightly, pressing his cheek against the Chiss’. He almost felt silly, returning the face-nuzzle— and then Thrass _purred,_ a deep rumbling in his chest that went straight to Nightswan’s cock.

_Oh fuck._

“Can I kiss you?” Thrass asked, pulling back just far enough to meet his eyes. 

Nightswan swallowed, pinned to the couch by that burning red gaze. “ _Yes._ ”

Thrass just looked at him, cocking his head slightly.

Shit. _Fuck._ He’d answered in Basic.

“Yes,” he said again, in Sy Bisti this time. 

_Really gonna have to get better at Cheunh if this is on the table again in the future,_ Nightswan thought vaguely; and then Thrass smiled and pressed their mouths together. 

Nightswan stiffened for all of a heartbeat before melting into the kiss with an embarrassingly loud moan. Thrass’ mouth was slightly cooler than his, and he hadn’t so much as kissed anyone in ages, let alone… anything else. 

Struck by sudden performance anxiety, Nightswan hesitated, nervously letting Thrass direct things to start with. But Thrass was gentle and coaxing, and seemed pleased with Nightswan’s attempts to contribute more and more as he relaxed. 

Thrass finally pulled back just enough to break the kiss and fixed Nightswan with a heated gaze that send a fresh thrill of nervous excitement twisting through his stomach. 

“Can I take you to bed?” Thrass murmured, brushing a light kiss over Nightswan’s lips. 

“Yes,” Nightswan said, after a brief struggle to actually remember his Sy Bisti. 

Thrass stood gracefully— he even made _that_ simple movement look enticing— and tugged Nightswan up with him. Not that Nightswan needed much prompting to hop to his feet and follow Thrass across the room. 

The door behind the desk led to a bedroom, as it turned out. A giant bed, done up in silky burgundy sheets and an impressive amount of pillows dominated the room. He noticed there were two other doors on the far wall, and filed that away as unimportant and to be considered… later.

“Sorry about the mess,” Thrass said. 

Nightswan had no idea what he was talking about. Nor did he care as Thrass shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on a rack by the wall. 

That white shirt wasn’t tight, but was somehow form-fitting in all the best ways, and Nightswan guiltily forced his thoughts away from immediately comparing Thrass’ tall, lean form to Thrawn’s almost as tall, bulkier one. 

Thrass stepped closer again, pulling Nightswan close and bending his head for another kiss, hands deftly working Nightswan’s clothes off piece by piece. Autopilot took over, Nightswan’s hands remembering what to do even if the rest of him was a little rusty; and before long he had Thrass’ shirt off, left in a trail on the carpeted floor along with Nightswan’s shirt and jacket. 

They’d worked each other’s pants open as well but gone no further yet, fingers only trailing over stomachs and backs; running over bare shoulders and down leanly muscled arms as Thrass maneuvered them slowly across the bedroom. He really _did_ seem to enjoy the body hair angle, fingers running through the dark, curled hair on Nightswan’s stomach and chest over and over as they kissed. For his own part, Nightswan was equally fascinated by the smoothness of Thrass’ skin under his palms and against his chin. 

He had, unavoidably, noticed Thrawn’s distinct _lack_ of body hair while watching him and Vanto in that hotel room. Distracted at the time, he hadn’t really thought much about it beyond wondering vaguely whether it was natural or just a preference on Thrawn’s part… but from the lack of any facial hair among the Chiss and the feel of Thrass’ skin, he was starting to think their species just didn’t have any. Anywhere. 

Feeling greatly daring, spurred on by a sudden burning curiosity and, admittedly, sheer horniness, Nightswan ran one hand down Thrass’ stomach and tentatively slipped his fingers under the waistband of the Syndic’s underwear. 

Thrass hummed a soft sigh against his lips, hips rolling forward into the touch and his hands both sliding down to Nightswan’s ass. Emboldened, Nightswan quested lower, fingers sliding over warm, smooth skin, until— 

Nightswan’s breath hitched with sudden want as his fingertips brushed over hard heat. He paused at the base of Thrass’ cock, inexplicably nervous again, and Thrass hummed into his mouth, hips twitching forward to grind against Nightswan, briefly trapping his hand between them. 

“Don’t stop,” Thrass murmured, pulling back from the kiss and catching Nightswan’s eyes with his. 

Trapped in that burning gaze, Nightswan did, barely breathing as he pushed one hand the rest of the way into Thrass’ pants and finally palmed his stiff cock. With Thrass so close, he could feel the back of his hand pressing into his own erection at the same time; and with another little hitch of breath, his cheeks burning under Thrass’ steady gaze, he started rubbing. 

He felt a bit awkward and clumsy to start, but Thrass either didn’t mind or made a good show of enjoying it. Either way, Nightswan quickly grew more confident, pausing to give Thrass’ shaft a squeeze and surge up against him into another kiss. 

Thrass’ grip tightened on Nightswan’s ass, and he drew Nightswan down with him onto the bed that Nightswan had only half-noticed they’d finally made it to. Regretfully slipping his hand back out of Thrass’ clothes to catch himself as he dropped onto the mattress on hands and knees, straddling Thrass’ hips, Nightswan let Thrass pull him closer until he felt the Chiss’ clothed erection against his own. 

Nightswan ground against him with a bitten-off moan, shivers tingling up his spine at the feeling of hard heat against his own with nothing but a couple thin layers of underclothes between them. 

This time it was Thrass’ turn to slide a hand down Nightswan’s belly, pushing his briefs down and smoothly pulling his cock out. Nightswan did moan that time, a tremor running through his entire body as Thrass’ fingers closed around his shaft and start stroking. 

It had been so, _so_ long since he’d been touched by anyone but himself, and Nightswan was abruptly so hard it actually hurt. His eyes fell shut and his mouth fell open in a gasp of unexpectedly intense pleasure as Thrass continued working his hand up and down Nightswan’s cock, fingers of the other hand slipping up to tangle in Nightswan’s hair and pull his head down into another kiss. 

Although to call it a kiss was overly generous, really. Nightswan was already panting too hard to do much more than whimper and gasp against Thrass’ lips, his hips jerking forward and back again as he tried and failed not to just fuck himself into Thrass’ grip. 

That talented hand was working up and down his shaft faster, over his already-dripping cockhead to spread the slick precome around— and before Nightswan even realized it was happening, his balls were pulling up tight under his throbbing cock and he was spilling out with a strangled cry, nearly a sob of pleasure that was muffled into Thrass’ mouth as he shuddered and twitched his way through his orgasm. 

Embarrassment flooded in before Nightswan even caught his breath again, his cheeks flaming as he opened his eyes and looked down to see an absolute mess of come coating Thrass’ hand and stomach. And part of his chest. Even the silken material of Thrass’ underwear, pulled taut over his still-hard cock, was shining wetly in several small patches where Nightswan’s come had evidently dripped down onto him as well. 

“I— I’m sorry, I didn’t… I mean—” 

Thrass interrupted his stammered apologies with a quiet laugh and a kiss. 

“Relax,” he murmured and Nightswan nervously looked up to find him smiling. “It’s okay. Clearly you needed that.” 

Nightswan blushed harder. “Well— yes, but… I didn’t mean to… go off so quickly.” 

Thrass’ smile widened. “ _I_ certainly meant you to.” 

“What? Why?” Nightswan asked, blinking in confusion. 

“Oh, sunshine,” Thrass said after a burst of warm laughter, “you were obviously not going to last long anyway. Have you _seen_ how high-strung you’ve been since we got here? I simply… got it out of the way sooner rather than later so you could relax and enjoy yourself. I’m nowhere _near_ done with you yet, I can promise you that.” 

Nightswan swallowed at the heated glint in Thrass’ glowing eyes, a little thrill lurching through his stomach as he realized Thrass’ hand was still moving between them, even though he’d already let go of Nightswan’s spent cock. 

Thrass’ eyes fluttered shut as he let out a little grunt of a moan, smile still on his lips; and Nightswan looked down to see Thrass’ hand working over his own cock over top of his underwear. His hand that was still covered in Nightswan’s come. 

Nightswan groaned, briefly frozen as he stared down between them, watching Thrass’ hips roll up to grind himself into his palm with another soft hum of pleasure. 

“I suppose I don’t _mind_ if you just want to watch, but you are more than welcome to give me a hand if you like,” Thrass said, amusement dancing in his tone. 

Nightswan looked up again with a sheepish grin. “Sorry. Guess I got a little… distracted by the view,” he answered, reaching down to cover Thrass’ hand with his. 

“Mm… well that is quite understandable,” Thrass murmured. He slipped his hand out of the way while he spoke, and Nightswan levered himself upright as he took over, closing his fingers around Thrass’ cock and giving him a squeeze through the sticky material. 

Biting his lip, eyes flickering back and forth between Thrass’ face and his crotch, Nightswan finally pushed Thrass’ clothes down his hips with one hand and pulled him out with the other, sitting back on Thrass’ thighs with his knees spread wide to either side. Thrass let out a pleased, sighing moan as Nightswan started stroking him, running his hands up Nightswan’s legs to his hips. 

Thrass had been right, Nightswan reflected absentmindedly, most of his attention focused on the man stretched out half-naked on the bed underneath him. Now that he’d stopped worrying quite so much about his own ‘performance’, it _was_ a lot easier to just enjoy himself. And, more importantly, to thoroughly enjoy _Thrass._

With that thought, and with the heated look Thrass was giving him boosting his confidence back up, Nightswan leaned down again to cover Thrass’ mouth in a kiss. He let go of Thrass’ cock just long enough to swipe up some of his own still-slick come from Thrass’ belly and then went back to it. 

Thrass’ groan was muffled into Nightswan’s mouth as he started working his slippery hand over the Chiss’ cock again, swirling his palm over the head before wrapping his fingers around Thrass’ shaft. Giving him a single long, slow stroke right down to the base, Nightswan broke away from his mouth to start kissing and licking a trail along the line of Thrass’ jaw and down his neck. 

He could feel the vibrations from Thrass’ hum of pleasure as he shifted down the bed between Thrass’ legs, pushing the Syndic’s remaining clothing down and off as he went. Remembering the look of delight on Thrass’ face after he’d rubbed his cheek against Nightswan’s, Nightswan lightly scraped his stubble down Thrass’s stomach, skirting around the streaks of come he’d left on the smooth blue skin. 

Thrass shivered, and Nightswan glanced up to see the Chiss watching him intently, dark bottom lip caught between white teeth. He did it again, down the front of Thrass’ hip, and was rewarded by the sound of a soft, pleased gasp and the sight of Thrass’ cock twitching up off his belly. 

Grinning to himself, Nightswan angled inwards, determined to prove he could at least still show Thrass a good time. His skin was completely smooth here too, and Nightswan took his time licking and sucking a meandering route down Thrass’ hip, over the top of his inner thigh, just barely ghosting his lips over Thrass’ balls on the way across to do the same on the other side. 

Aside from the colour, he looked and felt pretty much the same as a human, to Nightswan’s undeniable relief. Not that he had any problem being intimate with other species; he was just already off-balance enough that it was nice to work with something a little more… familiar. 

Nuzzling into the junction at the very top of Thrass’ leg, Nightswan dragged the pointed tip of his tongue down, around the very base of Thrass’s cock, and finally ran it slowly up the underside of his shaft. Thrass groaned quietly above him, one hand dropping down to tangle gently in Nightswan’s hair as Nightswan reached the tip of his cock. Giving a little swirl around the head, still using only his tongue, Nightswan reversed course and licked a trail back down the length of Thrass’ stiff cock, purposely drooling a little to leave a slick wake of spit behind him. 

When he licked upwards again, he flattened his tongue instead, cupping it around Thrass’ shaft as much as he could. His tongue slid easily in his own saliva, pressing Thrass’ cock down against his belly and drawing a full-throated groan from the Chiss this time. 

Lifting Thrass’ cock off his stomach in a loose grip, Nightswan couldn’t help his own muffled hum of pleasure as he finally sucked Thrass in, hard heat riding in along his tongue and the sharp tang of his own come filling his mouth. Thrass’ fingers were still only lightly twined in his hair, nudging rather than pushing; and Nightswan happily let the Chiss gently direct him as he bobbed his head up and down on Thrass’ increasingly spit-slick cock. 

He glanced up now and then, the look on Thrass’ face and the sinuous, rolling undulations of the Syndic’s hips and stomach stoking the heat of desire still burning low in his gut. Every time he tried to speed up though, inwardly eager to taste Thrass’ come shooting over his tongue, a light tug and hold at the back of his head slowed him down again. He finally pulled off to give his jaw a rest— Thrass wasn’t _huge_ but he was by no means small either— looking up to meet those brilliant red eyes and still working his wet hand lazily up and down Thrass’ hard cock. 

“You don’t want to finish?” he asked, licking his lips. 

Thrass smirked at him. “Not yet. Come up here.” 

He patted the mattress beside him and Nightswan released his cock with a small twinge of regret, crawling back up the bed to flop down beside him. 

“My turn,” Thrass breathed in his ear; then pushed Nightswan over onto his back and slid down the bed between his legs. 

Nightswan quivered, hands fisting in the sheets beside him as Thrass returned the favour; stripping his clothes off, teasing down the length of his body and exploring what seemed like every square centimeter of his crotch _except_ his cock for what felt like ages. He was half-erect again already, to his mild surprise; and even without a full hard on, it felt so fucking good when Thrass’ hot wet tongue finally slid up the underside of his cock that he couldn’t hold back a shiver and a deep, shaky groan of pleasure. 

“I don’t know if I can— you know… go again.” Staring down, entranced by the sight of those full, dark lips open just above his cock, bright red tongue teasing lightly up his shaft, he barely managed to cobble together something coherent in Sy Bisti. 

“We’ll see,” Thrass murmured with a heated half-smirk. He swept his long hair over one shoulder, ducked his head, and Nightswan groaned again as his half-hard cock was enveloped by the wet heat of Thrass’ mouth, the Chiss’ lips sinking easily down to the very base and back up again. 

And again and again, shivers of pleasure tingling up Nightswan’s spine as his cock slowly stiffened up fully under the wet caress of Thrass’ lips and tongue. He could feel a warm trail of saliva running down the base of his cock, over his balls and into the crack of his ass; and then Thrass’ fingers slipped down there too, one pressing lightly at his spit-slick hole. 

A familiar memory flashed through his mind, but this time instead of Thrawn and Eli, it was Thrass and himself that Nightswan saw in his head; him facedown on the bed with Thrass balls-deep in his ass, fucking him into the mattress. 

Nightswan whimpered, drawing his legs up and open, spreading himself open to Thrass’ touch in wordless invitation. Thrass’ finger circled his rim for a moment, pressing just barely inside him; and then a quiet whine of dismay welled up in Nightswan’s throat as Thrass’ mouth left his cock. 

“Would you mind getting the black bottle in the second drawer,” Thrass said, glowing eyes flicking to Nightswan’s left and back to his face. His voice was slightly hoarse, dark eyebrows raised as he waited. 

Nodding, Nightswan twisted on the bed, trying to get into the indicated drawer without pulling away from Thrass at all. He almost managed it, though he got briefly distracted by the other contents of the drawer before grabbing the lube and settling back down with his ears burning. 

Thrass looked up from mouthing at his inner thigh with an almost predatory grin. He had to know Nightswan had seen the assortment of toys, as well as a coil of soft-looking rope and a few things Nightswan hadn’t even _recognized—_ but said nothing, merely holding a hand out expectantly. 

Settling back down, Nightswan handed over the little bottle, and a brief moment later all thoughts and fantasies of Thrass using some of those items on him were scattered when Thrass’ mouth closed over his cock again, slick fingers pressing gently inside him. An embarrassingly loud groan escaped him as he tried to relax into the _pleasurepain_ burn of the stretch. 

Probably realizing it had been a long time since Nightswan had had this, Thrass stayed gentle, gradually coaxing him open bit by bit. Tantalizing brushes of fingertips over his sweet spot combined with that unfairly talented mouth still working up and down his cock meant it wasn’t all that long before Nightswan was sweating, squirming slowly on the bed with need. 

“ _Thrass—_ I want you, I need— I— _fuck,_ ” Nightswan cut himself off with a breathless groan, realizing he’d slipped back into Basic and completely at a loss for Sy Bisti at this point. 

Thrass seemed to get the gist of his plea, fortunately, mouth leaving Nightswan’s cock with a wet pop and curving into a smile. “Ready for me, _ch’ron’nset?_ ” he murmured, licking a wet stripe over Nightswan’s thigh and giving another twist of his fingers, in and _up._

Nightswan jerked, nodding with a stifled whimper in the back of his throat. That last bit in Cheunh tickled something familiar in his mind. He knew he should know what it meant but his lust-fogged brain couldn’t make the connection, and anyway it sounded good on Thrass’ lips which was about all he cared about at that point. “ _Yes._ ” 

Thrass _purred_ again, a low, throaty hum of pure delight that set Nightswan trembling with desire as Thrass crawled up the bed again. He pushed Nightswan’s knee up towards his chest as he did, settling between Nightswan’s splayed legs to cover his mouth in a heated kiss. 

Anticipation flared in Nightswan’s core at the wet sounds of Thrass slicking his cock up one-handed, and he whimpered, hips canting up to meet it as blunt heat finally pressed against his entrance. Thrass pulled away just far enough to capture Nightswan’s eyes in the burning red fire of his own— and then he was pushing forward with a pleased sigh, lips curved in an open-mouthed smile and those eyes still fixed intently on Nightswan’s. 

Nightswan moaned, unable to look away as Thrass gradually slid deeper, hard heat filling him inch by glorious inch for what seemed like both an age and no time at all. 

“Still good?” Thrass asked with another, shorter kiss, stilling, his cock a perfect heavy pressure seated deep inside Nightswan. 

It took a moment for the still-unfamiliar language to filter through to his higher brain functions; but when it did, Nightswan nodded fervently, shifting his hips just to feel Thrass moving inside him. 

And then Thrass _did_ start moving inside him, with easy, rocking thrusts at first, slowly driving a little deeper each time until Nightswan felt the Chiss’ hips press against him. He gave himself up to it completely, clutching at Thrass’s back as he gradually picked up the pace, until his balls were slapping lightly against Nightswan’s ass on every thrust, again and again, their panting breaths mingling hot between intermittent, sloppy half-kisses. 

Nightswan’s awareness narrowed to nothing but the slide of Thrass’ cock inside him, lips soft and warm against his own, eyes bathing them both in a fiery glow. As Thrass’ breathing became choppier, his body tensing in Nightswan’s arms, he finally slowed and then stilled again with one sharp thrust and a noise halfway between a grunt of effort and a groan of pleasure. 

“Turn over,” Thrass growled, and it was _definitely_ a growl, Nightswan’s cock jumping at the sound and making him realize just how achingly hard he was again. 

The moment Thrass pulled out, Nightswan rolled over, Thrass’ hands on his hips keeping him up on hands and knees. He’d barely gotten into position, ass up and knees wide, when Thrass rolled straight back into him. 

His shivering groan was matched by one from Thrass, who didn’t pause this time, fucking in and out of Nightswan with deep, steady thrusts that turned his groan into a long, guttural moan. Dropping his head and shoulders, panting into the burgundy silk sheets, Nightswan felt Thrass shifting slightly behind him, until— 

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Nightswan gasped, his hips jerking back to meet Thrass as the Chiss’ cock grazed just over his sweet spot. He looked down underneath himself, his curse muffled again as he watched his own cock jump again on Thrass’ next, sharper thrust, swinging under him and leaking a shining trail of precome down onto the sheets. 

Thrass was saying something to him, he didn’t catch all of it; but he was pretty sure he heard _come for me again,_ and that was all the encouragement he needed to get a hand on himself. He couldn’t look away, keeping his head ducked down to watch his own hand pumping up and down his flushed, swollen cock; watch Thrass’ thighs flexing as he fucked him from behind. 

He could feel Thrass’ orgasm coming in the way Thrass’ grip tightened, fingers digging into his hips as Thrass’ weight leaned onto him; in the way his thrusts got faster, harder, sharper; could even hear it in the way Thrass’ now-incomprehensible words devolved into panting grunts and moans that mingled with Nightswan’s own breathless _yes-yes-yes_ of anticipation— and then Thrass slammed into him with a ragged cry, hips still thrusting jerkily as he came. 

Nightswan only distantly realized he was bouncing himself back and forth on Thrass’ cock while it pulsed inside him, focusing entirely on the feeling of slick heat filling him. He frantically, desperately fisted his own cock harder, listening to Thrass gasping for breath, still fucking into him as he chased his own release. He was _almost there—_ so close— 

Nightswan came so hard he thought he might have blacked out, his throat raw from a howl he barely even heard as he shuddered and shook his way through orgasm with Thrass still hard and hot and slippery inside him, still fucking him in his own come. 

They finally collapsed forward together, panting and coated in sweat. Flat on his belly with Thrass on top of him, long black hair tickling the side of his face, Nightswan groaned as Thrass shifted slightly, still half-buried inside him. He could feel the sheets sticking to him where he’d spurted out all over the bed. 

He really couldn’t have said how long they lay together like that, Thrass mouthing gently at his neck and shoulder and pulling soft, shaky hums from his throat. Only after Thrass’ slowly softening cock slipped out of Nightswan along with a trickle of wet heat did the Chiss finally roll off him with a groan, flopping onto the bed with a gusty sigh and a relaxed smile. 

Thrass looked almost as much a mess as Nightswan felt— sweaty, hair disheveled, an almost dopey-looking smile on that normally regal face— and Nightswan couldn’t help grinning at the sight. At the knowledge that it was because of _him._

“What?” Thrass asked, smirking as he draped an arm around Nightswan’s shoulders. 

Nightswan shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, wriggling closer and then amending, “You look good.” 

Thrass laughed, running his fingers lightly through Nightswan’s hair. “So do you,” he murmured, ducking his head to ghost a kiss over Nightswan’s lips. 

Suddenly incredibly sleepy, Nightswan hummed, burrowing into Thrass’ chest. Sleepy and _content,_ for the first time in… well, he couldn’t exactly remember when he’d last felt this good. 

He thought he heard Thrass chuckle softly again, the sound warm. And it occurred to Nightswan as he drifted away that Thrass had been right. 

He _hadn’t_ been thinking about Thrawn in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now what every piece of smut needs: A Glossary
> 
>  _tenar_ \- free  
>  _ch'atetin'bot_ \- alien  
>  _bit'cut'icsu'en_ \- sponsor(ed)  
>  _Vizantin'bi_ – A mash up of the words Port and Land. Thrass lives in Chiss Portland.  
>  _ch’ron’nset_ \- (my) sunshine


	5. Denouement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Zs: Look I know the porn ended last chapter but I accidentally spilled plot just, all over the morning after ok?

Nightswan woke slowly. He was warm and comfortable for the first time in a very long time. He stretched, feeling the smooth glide of silky fabric over his skin.  _ All  _ his skin- he was naked.

Nightswan opened his eyes. He blinked up at the ceiling as last night came back to him.

Well. That explained how he'd wound up naked in the most comfortable bed he'd ever laid on. The only problem he could see at the moment was that he was alone in that bed. 

He vaguely remembered half waking up long enough to use the bathroom and clean up a little before stumbling back to bed and going straight back to sleep again with Thrass wrapped around him like some sort of long-legged, breathing, sexy blanket. But the Chiss wasn’t there anymore, the huge bed already cold beside him. 

...He could hear Thrass though, he realized. He was somewhere nearby humming quietly to himself.

Nightswan sat up slowly. He was sore but pleasantly so.

The door by the foot of the bed, the not-bathroom door, was open, and beyond he could see the edge of a table. And there was food, of some kind, he could smell it. That was where the humming was coming from.

His clothes were missing from the floor, but there was a black silk robe on the bedside table. He didn't think a robe meant for Thrass' lankier form would fit him, but it did, and he went to investigate.

It looked like this room was some kind of combination living and dining space. There was another larger couch, one of the walls was lined with books, and there was a small kitchen area, complete with a table and chairs. There were several covered platters and pitchers on the table.

But what first caught his eye was the floor to ceiling window running along the entire wall opposite the door. You could see the entirety of the town from here, clear to the distant far wall of the cavern.

Thrass was standing but the window looking out over the town. He was clad in a dove grey robe and was sipping something from a tall ceramic cup.

He looked over his shoulder at Nightswan as he entered. “Ah good, I was not sure if I should wake you. Breakfast is ready.”

Nightswan came to stand beside Thrass at the window. “Nice view.”

“Mmm yes,” Thrass said. He leaned down as Nightswan looked up at him, and their mouths met. Thrass tasted faintly sweet this morning, Nightswan noted. Mostly though it was just nice that this was still happening apparently. That last night hadn't been a one off.

He wanted to ask what exactly they were doing now, but when they broke away, Thrass spoke first.

“We are actually not far from the capital,” Thrass said. “But I have always preferred staying here wherever I can. It's quiet, more relaxed, and the local  _ rin'hien'hn  _ are _ delicious. _ ”

_ Rin'hien'hn?  _ Blood... something?

“It's a type of sausage,” Thrass told him. He reached out and took one of Nightswan's hands. “Come, let's eat. We have much to do today.”

The  _ rin'hien'hn  _ was spicy, but delicious especially when paired with the savory cheesy hash he tried. There were also eggs and toast.

And tea. Complicated tea. One was a yellow orange, when Nightswan tasted it it was cloyingly sweet, and the other was a dark pinkish. The pink tea was tart, almost sour.

“You can drink either of them separately,” Thrass explained. “But traditionally you mix them together into  _ ron'ronesi  _ tea.”

“Sunset tea?” Nightswan asked after he’d taken a moment to work through the Cheunh to Basic to Sy Bisti translation in his mind. It sounded… vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t put a finger on why.

“As you get to choose your own preferred mixture the color of the tea tends to be a variety of ...sunset-y colors,” Thrass said. “I personally prefer a straight 50/50 mixture. But that is purely a matter of taste.”

Nightswan poured himself a 50/50 mix into a tall ceramic cup, leaving himself room to add more if he didn't like it. Together the teas created a slightly sweet, tart taste that he recognized as the taste on Thrass' lips.

He stuck to that mixture.

Once they'd eaten they moved over to the couch, Thrass again sat right next to him, thigh to thigh.

“Now,” Thrass said. “To business. A few months ago there was a minor miracle. The crash site of the  _ Moonrise, _ a scouting vessel that went missing nearly three years ago, was located on a small planetoid at the edges of Chiss space. Nearly a third of the crew had survived and was rescued.

“One young officer then attempted to contact his only living relative, a younger sister.” Thrass handed him a holo of a tiny Chiss girl. “Only to discover that no one knew where she was.”

Nightswan stared at the holo. Thrass hadn't said anything about  _ people  _ being smuggled.

“Her name is Un'hee. She would be 7 now. This holo was taken of her at age 5,” Thrass said. “Shortly before she disappeared from a training facility on Copero two years ago.”

“You made it sound like some valuable resource was stolen!” Nightswan said. “This is a child.”

Thrass nodded. “Indeed, and regrettably in this situation she is a valuable resource.”

“What are you talking about?”

“...During your time on the Steadfast were you ever permitted on the bridge?” Thrass asked, he picked up his cup and swirled his tea around.

“Once,” Nightswan said, wondering how this apparently non-sequitur was going to answer his question.

“And did you happen to notice anything unusual?” Thrass was watching him intensely.

Nightswan knew immediately what he was talking about. “You mean like the little girl? Are you going to tell me what that was about? Or are you going to just glare at me like Admiral Ar'alani did?”

Thrass laughed. “No, I will not glare at you. The girl you saw was the  _ Steadfast' _ s navigator. One of them.”

“Navigator?”

Thrass sipped his tea. “Your Imperial navicomputers are nearly useless out here in the Unknown Reaches. Hyperspace lanes can shift dramatically with no warning. To maintain adequate control of our territory it is necessary to utilize alternate methods for moving our fleet.”

That made sense but... “What does that have to do with the little girl?”

“In Cheunh they are called  _ sky-walkers, _ ” Thrass explained. “They are able to foresee any dramatic shifts in the flight path and steer the ships safely through hyperspace.”

“They're  _ Jedi _ ?” Nightswan asked.

“I don't know what that is,” Thrass said.

“It's- nevermind, they can see the future?” The Jedi were just a religious order anyway. They didn't have a monopoly on the Force.

“The immediate future, yes,” Thrass said. “Enough to keep the ship from plowing into a wandering meteor.”

“Why are they on the ships so young?” he asked. It couldn't be good to have children on warships.

Thrass smiled ruefully. “We have no choice. Only a handful of children have these abilities, mostly girls, and their abilities fade as they age. Navigators usually lose their abilities completely by the time they reach 14.” Thrass was looking through him now, like he was recalling something from the past. “It is a terrible sacrifice these children make, giving up their childhoods for the good of the Ascendancy.”

“So this missing little girl is one of these navigators, and that's why you think she's still alive after two years. Someone took her because they thought no one would notice she was gone and has her working  _ somewhere  _ in secret.”

“Yes. Exactly,” Thrass said. He leaned forward and held Nightswan's gaze. “I cannot stress how essential the service of these children is to the Ascendancy. There is no higher honor in our society. A child's service as a navigator grants them a lifetime worth of protection and prestige. And these girls are more precious than any material good. At least, they  _ should  _ be. This... that someone stole this little girl away, has perhaps done her harm, is the most heinous crime I can imagine.”

Nightswan nodded.

“Which one of you was the navigator?” Nightswan asked, unsure he would get an answer. “Thrawn or…?”

“Me. Thrawn never developed the gift. In all honesty I wouldn't have wanted him to.” Thrass smiled ruefully. “Am I so transparent?”

Nightswan shrugged. “I am good at reading people, and you sounded… close.”

Thrass looked away, but he didn’t seem mad. Just… sad.

Nightswan decided it was time for a subject change. “So we're going out to the school today.”

“Yes, though it is an overnight trip,” Thrass said. The sad look was gone just like that, the already-familiar half smirk returning.

“What's our plan from there?” Nightswan asked.

“This late on her trail our best bet is to find whoever took her, and from there find out where she was taken,” Thrass said. “Someone at the school must have been involved. We'll question staff and see what we find. I am hoping we'll find out who removed her from the school- or got her off planet. All while acting like we are not seriously investigating things, so as not to attract attention.”

“Do you have a cover story for that?” Nightswan said. “I'm sure you can go wherever you want but- or is your excuse for dragging me around everywhere is that we're fucking?”

“Yes,” Thrass said. “Of course, whether we actually continue fucking is entirely up to you. I quite enjoyed myself though.” As he spoke his robe slid off one of his shoulders.

“Yeah,” Nightswan croaked. That  _ felt  _ planned but there was no way he could have planned that. “I, uh, enjoyed it too.”

Thrass grinned, sharp and wicked. Nightswan felt a little like he'd accidentally befriended a large feline. “We'll leave negotiations open on that then.”

Thrass stood, showing off a flash of long, bare legs as he did. Nightswan was ready to negotiate  _ right now _ , but Thrass sighed deeply. “But now we'd better get you ready to go.”

_ Right. Long ship ride. Missing Child. Focus. _

“I mean, I don't have much to pack. I only have that one outfit.” Nightswan pointed out.

“Oh I threw those out,” Thrass said with a wave of his hand. “But Thrawn sent me your measurements and I had some outfits prepared. Let's go see how they look. Shall we?”

“Thrawn  _ what? _ ”

“I did say he sent me a book. Come along,” Thrass said, and walked off toward the bedroom without answering him.

“Thrass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary 2: Smutless Boogaloo-
> 
>  _rin'hien'hn-_ A mashup of the words 'blood' and 'casing' because there isn't a Cheunh word for sausage. It's blood sausage though. 
> 
> _ron'ronesi-_ sunset
> 
> From Zs, again: Ok one more thing, my version of a Chiss city was very much influenced by alizak's fic [Last Known Trajectory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719869/chapters/34021230). If you like rare pairs and just, so much Chiss worldbuilding maybe give it a look?
> 
> And a note from Chaos - chapter 2 actually had 2 little references: the Emperor's New Groove one was "I have no idea. You're the ~~criminal~~ tactical mastermind, not me."; and one that I actually forgot I'd put in there until Draculard caught it: the droid voice mimic thing, which I'd thrown in just after seeing it in a Heir to the Empire re-read 😁


End file.
